S.H.I.E.L.D.
The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. is a counterterrorism and intelligence agency run by Nick Fury. History Foundations S.H.I.E.L.D was co-founded by Howard Stark and possibly Nick Fury more than twenty years before the events involving the creation Iron Man armor. ''The Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. is directly responsible in forming the Avengers as a deterrent against Loki's plans and to help get the tessaract back into their custody. However Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Captain America find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted the tesserect in order to make weapons (similar to the way HYDRA did in World War II). Many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watch on monitors as the Avengers fight the Chitauri in New York. Later, Director Fury tells his Superiors (known simply as the World Security Council) that he has allowed custody of the tesserect to go to Thor who has taken it back to Asgard and that the remaining Avengers have gone their separate ways and that they are no longer answering to S.H.I.E.L.D. ''Item 47 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Jasper Sitwell was responsible for retrieving the Chitauri weapon, Item 47, and neutralising the couple who found the weapon and used it to go on a robbing spree. Instead of neutralising them, Sitwell hired them to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. ''Iron Man 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. was mentioned as a source by J.A.R.V.I.S. as he obtained intel from various organization regarding The Mandarin to create a data file for Tony to use as a means of locating him. Captain America: The Winter Soldier S.H.I.E.L.D. primary headquarters the Triskelion located in Washington, D.C. will be featured. Weapons Regular S.H.I.E.L.D. field agents are usually equipped with a 9mm pistol. A military branch used for heavy security has access to military grade personal armaments. A few select elite agents carry less conventional armaments, such as explosives, or bows. A S.H.I.E.L.D. project titled, "Phase Two", is dedicated to advancing alien technology weapons and reverse engineer them. Equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel have access to an extensive array of cutting edge technology. A supply contract with Stark Industries ensures that they have some of the most advanced weapons and equipment available. S.H.I.E.L.D.maintains a fleet of Acura vehicles for the regular deployment of field agents and scientists. S.H.I.E.L.D. editions of the Acura MDX, Acura TL, and the Acura ZDX are painted in black and equipped with sophisticated surveillance technology. The military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D. uses a range of surface vehicles suitable for urban security, and aircraft with combat capabilities extending to fighter jets and helicopters. This branch also has exclusive access to previously unknown aircraft types. *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Airborne aircraft carrier *S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet - Armed VTOL transport Members Superior officers *Alexander Pierce *Nick Fury Agents *Steve 'Captain America' Rogers *Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton *Agent Blake *Sharon 'Agent 13' Carter *Phil Coulson *Maria Hill *Black Widow *Jasper Sitwell *Melinda May *Grant Ward *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *Sam Wilson Employees *Jane Foster *Erik Selvig *Benjamin Pollack ''(R&D Think Tank section) *Claire Wise (Blake's assistant) The Avengers *Bruce 'The Hulk' Banner *Thor Odinson *Tony 'Iron Man' Stark Former *Howard Stark, co-founder (Deceased) *Margaret Carter (Retired) Gallery Shield_Logo.jpg CaptainAmeriWS-Triskelion.jpg|The Triskelion, the primary headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D. in Washington D.C. Captain America - TWS - Shield.jpg S.H.I.E.L.D.helicarrierstrikeDisc.png S.H.I.E.L.D.containmenttruckDisc.png LolaDisc.png Category:The Avengers Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Armies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Agents Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Category:Character groups Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers